Stars: Beetee and Wiress' Daughter
by allthelittlesparks
Summary: Isabelle is Beetee and Wiress' daughter and usually is looked down upon by the other victor children and victors; however, she ends up being so much more.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**Stars: Beetee and Wiress' Daughter**

**Chapter One: **First Day of School

"Okay sweetheart, remember I will pick you up to take you to your speech teacher after school," Beetee mentioned to his daughter as he walked her to school for her first day of kindergarten, and his daughter, Isabelle, nodded in acceptance of his terms. Beetee grinned and got down on a knee to look his daughter in the eye, "if any of the kids make fun of you just tell mommy and me. I just want you to have a wonderful day and make sure you try to make friends."

Isabelle nodded and whispered, "y-yes daddy."

"Good girl, have a wonderful day," Beetee kissed his daughters head before handing Isabelle her lunch box and waving goodbye to her. Isabelle waved back and ran into school and tried to look for her classroom. The school seemed like a labyrinth for the young girl, so she eventually asked a teacher where she was supposed to be. The teacher lead her to a small classroom at the end of the hall and right next to the playground.

The teacher opened the door and held it for Isabelle, "thank-k you."

"Your welcome, dear," the teacher smiled and left the classroom. Isabelle was about ten minutes early for school because that is what her father wanted. He was always orderly and had to be on time for everything. The classroom's small round table had nametags all around it and Isabelle found hers and sat down in the chair and swung her feet back and forward. She sat there quietly, and played with her black curls. No other sign of life was in the classroom other than Isabelle, and not a teacher or student was in sight.

"Come on, Logan," a man's voice eventually echoed from the hall, and a brute man with short black hair walks in with his son.

"Daddy, come on," his son whined, "nobody else is here."

"You sure about that?" the boy's father pointed over at Isabelle, "because she does not look like a nobody."

"Oh," Logan peered over at Isabelle and smiled, "she is not."

"Have a great day, son," the father lets go of his son's hand and walks out. The boy walks around the table and finds his nametag, and it turns out that he sits next to Isabelle. Isabelle was not paying attention at all, and instead she had a piece of paper out and drawing her family.

"Hello," Logan whispered, but he is only returned with silence. A couple of minutes later he tries a gain, "hello, Isabelle." Isabelle looked up and smiled and the boy and gave a short little wave. Logan smiled back, but he tried to have a conversation with her once again, "you know you can talk."

Isabelle shook her head.

"You can't talk?" Logan looked shocked.

"I-I can, b-but I have a s-stut-ter," Isabelle spoke to someone outside her family for the first time, and it felt scary to her.

"Oh," Logan looked at her, "it is cool!"

Isabelle laughed a bit, "w-well thanks-s."

"Your welcome," Logan smiles, "friends?" Isabelle nodded at Logan and the rest of the students began to pour into the classroom. The first morning felt like a rush to Isabelle because it was her first day at school and it seemed so exciting. During the morning they learned about the rules and schedule that they would go through for the next year. They learned their line order, which was alphabetical by their last name, and they were to play on the playground and then they can eat their lunch. The teacher nagged them on making sure that they bring their lunch. Then they were to have afternoon class like normal.

"Okay, remember get into your line order and grab your lunches," the kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Greatwood, says to her students grabbing her own lunch. Isabelle goes to her cubby, which was also assigned to her, and grabs her lunch box and a book to read at recess. Logan comes up to the one next to her and grabs his lunch as well. The two line up in their lines and head to the playground. The first thing Isabelle does is sit in the grass under a tree and reads her books.

Logan took a seat next to Isabelle and smiled, "whatcha reading?"

"A s-story," Isabelle whispers and closes the book.

"You can read?" Logan tilted his head, and Isabelle nodded, "wow, that is good. I wish I could read like that."

"M-my daddy-y taught me t-to," Isabelle smiled. The two sat there playing with some flowers, and Logan put one in Isabelle's hair, and stares out at the playground. All the kids are enjoying their time on the playground at the time, but Isabelle and Logan were enjoying some quiet time by themselves. That is what Isabelle enjoyed because she always had been a quiet one herself, and Logan never knew how to make friends, but friends with Isabelle.

"Children! Time for lunch!" Mrs. Greatwood called her students towards the lunch area. Isabelle got up and ran towards the lunchroom with Logan running right behind. She took a seat at one of the tables and opened her lunch box eagerly. A grin spread across her face to find a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the crust and some cherries. She ate quietly and stared at Logan who sat across from her. His lunch was made of carrot sticks and a cheese sandwich.

"Isabelle?" Logan peered over at her.

Isabelle nodded, "y-yeah."

"We will make good friends," Logan smiled and continued to eat his lunch. Isabelle smiled as well and finished up her cherries, and she was proud of herself for making a friend. That is what started a friendship that would last for a lifetime.

**After School…**

Isabelle searched anxiously through the crowd for her father and mother, and she squeezed her way through people to find them. Wiress and Beetee both stood by a light pole as their eyes searched for their little girl.

"D-daddy and m-mommy!" the little girl shouted, running up and hugging her father's leg.

"Well it looks like you are happy to see us dear," Beetee grinned grabbing his daughter's hand, "you ready to see Dr. Goudling?" Isabelle nodded and walked ahead of her father, dragging him along with him.

"Slow down…" Wiress trailed off as she tried to catch up to her husband and daughter.

"S-sorry m-mommy," Isabelle sighed and walked slower. Beetee finally took a breath and peered over his shoulder to make sure that his wife could catch up quickly. Wiress eventually caught up to them and took her daughter's other free hand. They walked like this for a good ten minutes till they got to a small building just outside of the center of the district and it was sandwiched between some apartments as well. It was a bland building and not very lively at all, but it did have many windows that someone could just stare outside until they went to see Dr. Goudling, and that is what Beetee and Wiress both admired about the place. Beetee opened the door for his wife and daughter.

Isabelle stepped in and ran over to the window that she always stares out of. Her parents followed shortly after, taking a seat right besides their daughter. "So, how was your day, Isabelle?" Beetee asked his daughter while he helped her take off her backpack.

"Good," she whispered as she stared out the window.

"Did you…?" Wiress trailed off.

"…make any friends today, sweetheart?" the father asked his daughter who seemed to be distracted by what was happening outside.

"I m-made o-one," Isabelle smiled as she adjusted herself to sit properly in the chair.

"Oh, what is their name?" Beetee asked.

"Logan," Isabelle smiled at her father very happy to make a friend that day and to make her parents proud of her because she did.

**Author's Note: Well this is my first Wiress and Beetee story and I chose to tell it from their daughter's point of view. This third person is eventually going to change because Isabelle gets a bit older and her thoughts become more mature. Anyways, this is going to be a short chapter and they will get longer. **


	2. Chapter 2: Father - Daughter Bonding

**Chapter Two: **Father and Daughter Bonding

"Dad, it is hard to study on this train!" I shouted from my room as I tried to balance my textbook on my knees.

"Sorry dear, but you are only _twelve, _so we are still forced to take you with us to the Capitol," my father stood at the doorway to my room on the train, "Isabelle, I always apologize to you for dragging you on this trip every year. I know you want to stay in school and you want to see Logan instead of calling him. I understand this completely, and both Scarlet and I have been trying to beg them to let you stay in the district, but that we always try is that they do not listen. That is the horrible reality of being a victor of District 3 because nobody listens to you."

I frowned and explained, "we are one of the districts that actually supplies them their absolutely pointless technology though. You invented half of it dad."

"District 3 is not one of those career districts, and we are not one of the very poor districts because we are kind of in the middle of everything," my father sighed and walked into my room and sat on my bed, "you see that is why your mother and me always are made fun of. We are the intelligent and creative ones out of everyone, but since we do not have the looks or the star power we are looked down upon for that. I just want to ask though are you learning about the industrial powers in school?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "it is quite interesting how power, technology, and farming are so important to our country. I really do not know why I find it so interesting, but I guess I find our history to be very interesting and rich. I guess because I can do a lot of reading which I love to do."

My father's grin made me happy because rarely did he see him joyful, and it felt good to see him smiling at me every once in awhile. It always felt great when he smiled, and just the same with my mother because sadness filled with sadness.

"That is all that I wanted from you, Bells," my father got up and laid down next to me, "your mother and I both read to you when you were younger in hope that you would want to read as you continued to get older. Truthfully it was successful, and especially when you had your stutter and became very quiet."

"You helped me out," I smiled as I closed my textbook and laid it off to the side.

"I know and that is all that we wanted for you," my father pulled me closer to him, "truthfully your mother and I never expected to have a child after we got married. We only expected just a quaint life in District Three, but when you came along we were excited to finally have something that was _completely ours_."

I never expected to be the child that was unexpected. My parents always told me that I was their little miracle that they would never give away or give up, and they never gave up on me for that reason. When they figured out that I had a stutter it kicked in their parent powers and instantly looked for a speech pathologist. I also was never a great reader because I was very slow at reading when I was younger, and they read with me everyday (well my father did) to make sure that I got better at it. That is why I loved my parents because they did the best that they could.

"Dad, thank you," I whispered, "I love you."

"Well that was very unexpected. What caused that?"

"I just wanted to tell you that."

"Well, I love you too, Bells," my father smiled and got off the bed, "dinner is in five."

"Okay," I whispered and got off my bed. For a second, I was left there wondering about my schoolwork. I only had one assignment for my history teacher and it was a project on the history of the districts. One of the questions that I had to write the answer to was what they were like before the Dark Days had happened. Of course the one thing that I knew was that they made a lot of money before they Dark Days happened and the economy was much stronger; however, there was an emotional aspect to everything and I was still not very keen on it. The only person I could think to ask was Scarlet.

Scarlet was a red-haired, forty something that was the first victor for District Three and the games in the general. She knew a ton about what was going on in the world at the time, and was a very intelligent woman. That she continued to be an idol for everybody in District Three could never be a mystery, but it seems like that to the other districts. The thing about Scarlet was that she was one of the most intelligent and creative people in District Three and invented a ton of what was sold to the Capitol. Ever since she has gotten to her early seventies her memories has a tendency to come and go as it pleases, and when she sketches out new inventions she leaves it half way done, and that leaves my father to finish them up. She still was a very intelligent woman besides it.

I pulled over my black cardigan on my shoulders and adjusted my glasses before slipping on a pair of shoes and heading out of my compartment or room whatchamacallit, because I still never learned the name for these rooms on train compartments. It was chilly on the train at night, and my parents do not know why, but they make sure that I have an extra blanket to keep warm. The carpet was even freezing cold and the hallways felt very damp. The smell of freshly cut grass was all around me, but it was shortly replaced with the smell that was of dinner.

"Come on, Daniel," my father pointed a finger at one of the tributes as I walked in, "you could never do that and survive in the arena. The more intelligent thing to do is make sure that you have a source of warmth, and I am sure you know the natural sources of warmth besides a fire."

"Why not a fire though?" Daniel asked my father while he took the seat by my father. Daniel was in my grade at school and he was only twelve-years-old. He was a young boy with clean-cut jet-black hair and the brightest blue eyes. He was just slightly taller than me, but we never talked to each other much, and he was one of the kids that used to bully me for having a stutter."

My father was about to speak before I stepped in, "smoke attracts other tributes to your area and well if one of them are careers you are dead."

"When did I ask for your _opinion_, Clark?" he snarled at me as I walked in and took the seat across from my father.

"My parents did not train me to be an idiot, and I do live with two victors," I snapped back, "also it is common sense when it comes to fires. What makes you so sure that you are going to survive?"

"My wits," he got so prideful then and I ended up laughing at the failed attempt.

"She is right, and I would listen to her Daniel because I taught her all that I know," my father explained to him, "also, you making fun of my daughter will not make me wan to help you more."

"Sorry," Daniel spat.

"Good, now do you have any more questions?"

"No," Daniel sighed and started on his mashed potatoes.

"Dad, did you make a plate for me?" I asked him looking around the table for my plate.

"Yes, Belle it is on the table," my father pointed at the seat by my mother, "your mother thought it would be a better idea if the tributes sat by us."

"Fine, Dad," I sighed and moved my seat and stared at my food for the longest of time. I was never really hungry when we were heading to the Capitol or any time when we were there because I never felt as if I was deserving of the food. That is the reason for my plate being filled with every color possible because I was more attracted to multiple colors other than the bland colors that most people ate. A faint smell of mashed potatoes and basil went through my system and I could not help myself but to eat.

Scarlet came in a couple of seconds later with the female tribute and she sat down by me and learned in, "how is it right now?"

I shake my head, "I feel horrible."

Scarlet sighs, "do you need help on your homework because I know your parents are busy."

"Yeah and I need help on my history the most."

"What is the assignment about?"

"Life before the Dark Days."

"I will help."

"Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled and spoke in her unusual accent. Scarlet did not have a normal accent for someone in District Three or any other districts that I knew, but it was an amazing accent. She used to tell me stories about how her family was from a place called "Boston" in the time of our ancestors and she was around her great-grandparents a lot to get that accent. I wished I had a voice as amazing as hers.

Everybody continues eating for the rest of the night and I sat there, and I barely touched my food.

**That Night.**

"What do you need help with, Bells?" Scarlet smiled as she walked into my room at a very slow pace, "I am here to help."

I grabbed my textbook and laid it on my bed along with my binder with my schoolwork. I turn through the pages to find my short history project and show it to her, "I know it seems weird, but I want to know the emotional life of someone before the Dark Days."

"Oh that is not hard if my memory does not go," Scarlet grinned, "life back then was definitely not like how it is now. Everybody seemed to be very content with his or her lives, and I remember you had more of a choice to do what you want."

She came over and sat down on my bed, "We were inhabited by such a kind race back then, and there was no fear coming from the people. Every neighbor knew each other and made sure that they were all right. In our district I knew people always shared ideas about their inventions and now these days everybody keeps to himself or herself. I really do not know if that helped you much dear."

I smiled at her as I finished up the last sentence that I had to write, "of course it did."

"If you need anymore help you know who to call," she got up and headed out of the room and closed the door behind her. I picked up my items on my bed and put them back on the bedside table and took off my shoes and cardigan. My parents were going to be in here any second now to make sure everything is set before I went to sleep. I am in bed a couple of seconds later with my glasses off and staring at my ceiling.

My parents both walked in and towered over my bed and my mother starts it off, "you have…"

Then my father continues, "everything you need?"

I nod my head and they both give me a kiss on the forehead before telling me "goodnight" and exiting the room. When they are gone I turn on the TV and just watch it because I knew I was not going to be able to sleep. We were going to be in the Capitol tomorrow and I never loved it.


End file.
